sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Lorenz
Name: Eric Lorenz Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School. Hobbies and Interests: Is completely obsessed with computers and math; rarely spends time outside. Is a member of several internet-based white supremacist groups. Appearance: Eric is 6'2, with an almost skeletal appearance. He has a pale, pasty complexion. Normally slicking back his light blonde hair and always clean-shaven, he is almost obsessively clean. His eyes are small, blue, and beady. Eric dresses simply with no real idea of style in mind - dress shirts, loose, worn jeans and black, nondescript shoes. He has a stylized swastika tattooed in his right shoulder, which is rarely seen by others due to the way he dresses. His nose was once broken before and it is quite noticeable, accompanied by a slight scar on it's bridge. Biography: Eric was an only child, raised in Austin, Texas, and lived there until he was 15. He was a quiet child, he never really had any friends. The closest Eric has to any sort of family is his harsh, abusive father; he never knew his mother, as she died when Eric was two years old. He still doesn't know how. Eric may seem innocent on the outside, a victim of domestic abuse and neglect. There is far more to Eric than that, however. His father is a raging, alcoholic bigot who drilled his prejudicial beliefs into his son day and night. After years of hearing racist rants and raised under his father's iron fist, he has become somewhat of a white supremacist, with absolutely no respect for anyone different than he is. It began as an adolescent desire to find meaning, but as he has gotten older it has developed into his legitimate political belief. This coupled with his harsh upbringing has made him a naturally compassionless person who rarely thinks of how his actions may affect others. The leading reason as to why he was homeschooled for most of his life is because of all of the racial slurs that he would blurt out onto other students, resulting in his expulsion from Public School in the fourth grade, as he was seen as a hazard to other students. After a short period of time, his father could no longer afford the time to have Eric home schooled. He was still unable to return to any of the schools in Austin, so Eric's father decided that they should move to St. Paul, where Eric's Aunt lived. Eric now lives in St. Paul and attends Bayview Secondary. Upon arriving there, he made no attempt to make friends in his own grade and is hated among his peers for his attitude and the fact that it is widely known he is an irritating bigot. He rarely speaks outside of an academic setting, but when he does he only seems to preach hate. His only friends are really those he knows on the internet - most of whom he has never met before in his life. It comes as a shame to many of the teachers who taught him prior - despite being a racist asshole, Eric was a brilliant student who excelled in all subjects, if only because he had nothing else to do with his time than his work. His father refused to provide him any real means of entertaining himself until he "earned it." Eric never got along too well with his father; it wasn't that he had any real reason to rebel, simply because nothing he did ever lived up to his father's standards. He was too quiet, too scrawny, too ugly, couldn't get a woman, couldn't drive... And his father, of course, figured that the best way to get Eric in line was to beat him senseless. Once, after a fight with Eric's mother and in a booze-induced rage, Eric's father grabbed him and repeatedly drove his head into a wall. Eric managed to walk away, albeit with a broken nose and a myriad of nicks and bruises... Since then he has developed somewhat of an inferiority complex, always having to prove himself to others. As such, he is incredibly self-conscious about his abilities to preform in school and in life, yet lacks the motivation to do anything about it. In short, he's in an almost permanent foul mood. Of course, after Eric did earn it with a 96% grade average in the first semester of High School, his then-sober father bought Eric a computer. He quickly became infatuated with the internet, something he had never previously interacted with before in his life, and seemed to want to do nothing else afterward. Currently he is a "respected member" of an internet based White Supremacist group, and frequently chats with people online on that very subject. On rare occasions, he has attended gatherings in the St. Paul area. Other students have described Eric as carrying an air of blatant hatred that often drives most people to avoid him; nevermind his "creepy", southern accented voice which often carries highly offensive insults to other students. Still, at times when talking with teachers or staff, or anyone whom he thinks he can gain from manipulating, he can actually be startlingly nice. Well dressed and well mannered, it deeply disturbs the staff to hear that such a brilliant, friendly student could be so hateful. Eric has recently stopped speaking all that much to other students as he is on the border for expulsion, after a series of suspensions. Regardless of any compassion he shows, he doesn't care about anyone besides himself. Despite his unwavering obedience to his father, he secretly detests him and wishes he would just die so he could be left completely alone. Eric is too physically weak to accomplish this task, nor does he have the willpower to. Advantages: He has no care for anyone besides himself and generally hates society. Eric won't hesitate to hurt another human being, self-defence or not. Killing might be a different story, however. Despite his reptuation, Eric is quite charming and can seem trustworthy when he needs to be, at least to people who don't really know who he actually is. Disadvantages: Eric's capacity to hurt others is in question - he is in terrible physical shape and in a fair fight against someone in decent shape he would surely lose. As well, he is extremely predjudiced towards non-whites and is hated for it. Designated Number: Male Student no. 64 --- Designated Weapon: KA-BAR Combat Knife Conclusion: I sense good vibes from B64! He's selfish, he hates everybody, no hesitation in hurting others... With that kind of attitude, he might fair well! Or perhaps die a gory death when he comes to realize that he's not the only one who's willing to hurt others. The above biography is as written by Atomic Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Atomic Waffle Kills: None Killed By: Alex Rasputin Collected Weapons: KA-BAR Combat Knife (assigned weapon, discarded, to Steven Hunt) Allies: None Enemies: Alex Rasputin Mid-game Evaluation: Eric' stay on SotF was incredibly short lived. Upon awakening, it is believed that Eric stumbled upon Alex Rasputin. Eric had an altercation with the other boy, trying to steal his knife. He successfully managed to slash Alex in the face and make his way to the Southern Cliffs, where he met the freshly awakened Steven Hunt. After a short talk however, Alex found Eric and tackled him off a cliff he was standing on. Eric fell, breaking two ribs and severing two vertebrae and snapping his spine in half. During his descent, Eric landed back first on a fence and suffered extreme lacerations as most of his skin was literally torn clean off. Due to his spinal injury he was equally unable to operate his diaphragm and breath properly. Eric eventually succumbed to internal bleeding, conscious until his eventual demise. Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well... looks like it wound up being a little more of column 'B' than column 'A' for Mr. Lorenz! Blink and you'll have missed him! '''Memorable Quotes: *''"Don't worry, I'm not crazy or anything. I know you guys all think I'm some kind of creepy fucker, but I'm not. Seriousl-"'' - An unconvincing reassurance turns out to be Eric's last words. Other/Trivia Threads V4 *Feeling Kind of Anxious Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eric Lorenz. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Oh, COME ON!! Eric had potential! To see him be fourth out is just depressing.' - decoy73 *And so, one more character falls to the curse of handlers killing their own guys in their first post. ...VINTAGE Waffle -'ZettaMagnetic' *I'm not sure if it's appropriate to give props for graphic detail, but it had plenty of that... only thing is that I barely cared because I had so little emotional investment in the character. Too early. - Clueless *In retrospect I should have kept him alive longer, but I was bored of the character and couldn't really bring myself to write much about him. - Atomicwaffle *Eric, a lot like Dallas, was caught in an awkward space between versions. While killing one's own character was a perfectly normal way to start off a version in V1-V3, in V4 it didn't come off so well, especially since we didn't get much of any idea who Eric was or really feel anything when he died. He was a fodder character, no better or worse than any other, really, but it's too bad because I think he did have potential to be more than that. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students